


Killing the First

by etherealApostate



Series: Srat from Hell [1]
Category: srat from hell
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealApostate/pseuds/etherealApostate
Summary: In the hot Dothan summer, Taiwan tracks down some old friends for a sorority reunion.Yes, this is written about real people, as crack fic. Yes, I have asked permission and changed names.





	

Taiwan drew a long breath. The hot Dothan air was still around her. The time had come. Bodies littered the streets, and the rivulets of blood were beginning to coagulate under the sun. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand – the sweat was starting to sting as it formed a restless film over her skin.

That did nothing. Now the sweat was only mixed with… hand sweat. And blood. Fuck.

Taiwan felt her breath slow. Turning her attention back to the door of the double-wide, she dropped her katana to the dust. What was about to be done must be done with her bare hands, her bare hands alone.

She had brought them together, and she would bring them down together.

A low wind rustled the kudzu as she stepped deliberately up the cinderblocks and rested her hand on the aluminum knob. She pressed down. It was unlocked.

The interior of the double-wide was dark, but Taiwan could see the signs of her sisters’ inhabitance – the mingled scents of whiskey and Lysol wipes greeted her. She stopped, darkening the doorway for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Something shifted in the back of the trailer.

“I’ve been expecting you.” Smol’s voice rang through the dusty air. Taiwan heard the clink of a bottle being set down on a table. She advanced through the darkness until she was only a few feet away from the couch, and her acclimating gaze fixed on the large lump taking up most of the couch, beside Smol. She clenched her fist unconsciously.

“You knew I was coming. You didn’t….”

Taiwan could almost hear Smol rolling her eyes. “No, god, it’s only noon. She’s still asleep.”

Taiwan breathed a sigh of relief, stilling herself. “Good.”

“Want a drink?” Smol motioned to the dark bottle on the table.

The other woman stared for a moment, then swiftly grabbed the bottle and chugged its contents down.

“Going to steel yourself?” Smol asked.

No answer.

“Ha. I figured…. So I guess you’ve been having a good time with my friends outside?”

Taiwan shook her head and dropped the bottle; it clattered to the linoleum. “The Bloods are little bitches. Just like the Crips.” She felt the alcohol sting aginst the back of her throat as she spoke. “I’ve wasted enough time, Smol. Wake up your _gang queen_.”

Smol stood, a move much less intimidating than it should have been. “You don’t even know us any more.” She shed her bathrobe to reveal a tattered flying squirrel onesie; through the darkness Taiwan thought she could make out faint bloodstains. Some strange pang twisted her heart.

“Alright.” Smol cracked her neck. “Do I really need to get out my uterine scalps, or can we skip the formalities?”

With one swift move, Taiwan leaned over and reached out to grab Smol’s neck. Smol responded smoothly, swinging sideways, one supporting her on the coffee table as her legs swung out to catch Taiwan in the stomach, forcing the air from the taller woman’s lungs, snapping a rib. Taiwan stumbled back, but the shock of the blow helped her to recover; she used one arm to trap Smol’s legs against her body and used the other to bring down a devastating punch square between Smol’s shoulderblades.

Something cracked. Smol went limp.

Face somber, Taiwan released her opponent’s legs – no, her sister’s legs – and bent down. Smol was half-supported on the coffee table. Gently, almost lovingly, Taiwan wrapped one hand around Smol’s trachea and squeezed.

Taiwan closed her eyes. She felt Smol’s throat palpitating under her fingers in vain; she felt the trachea collapse with a _snap_ ; minutes passed. Her hand began to get sore.

Finally, Taiwan released Smol’s throat and pressed one ear to her bosom. There was no heartbeat. She pulled her face back from the unwashed softness of the onesie.

Time to finish the job.

As Taiwan bent over Anna’s sleeping form, and as she gently lifted Anna’s head, Anna began to stir.

Taiwan swallowed. She needed to say something. She needed to share one last word….

“ _Lel_ ,” Taiwan whispered into Anna’s ear.

Just before she snapped Anna’s neck, she could have sworn she saw the half-sleeping girl’s mouth form a silent “ _kek_.”

 

Taiwan bit back tears as she re-entered the blistering sun. The image of the lovers she was leaving burned in her mind as she walked steadily over the dozen-odd bodies littering the trailer park. She counted her paces.

She had opened the blinds.

Nine, ten.

The sun has streamed in over their corpses.

Nineteen, twenty.

She had arranged them on the couch again, their hands nested in a delicate clasp between them.

Thirty. Taiwan stopped, turned, and pressed the detonator.

The stillness of Dothan’s air broke, an incredible catharsis, bringing forth heat and shaking the ground on which Taiwan stood.

Again she turned; she broke into a fast walk, headed for her getaway car – there were many more yet to kill.


End file.
